


Data Collection

by ohmyvalar



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Character Study, Disassociation, For Science!, Haphephobia, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyvalar/pseuds/ohmyvalar
Summary: Bridges employs Deadman to proceed with any means possible in order to further their research on Repatriates.-“What do you want me to do?” Sam asked quietly.A nervous smile spread across Deadman’s face. “Well, in line with Bridges’ - everyone’s best interests, really - We’ve thought it best to collect samples of bodily fluids we haven’t analyzed yet: your semen, that is.”“What?!” Sam snarled. “Are you all out of yourgoddamnmind?”“Ah.” Deadman’s smile fell. “ I was afraid you’d say that...”
Relationships: Deadman/Sam Porter Bridges, OMCs/Sam Porter Bridges
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Data Collection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonconamod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonconamod/gifts).

> i wrote this for the exchange but honestly;; this ain't really explicit at all? not sure what i was thinking. i also wrote this at 1am so that might be why... I guess the successor to MGS deserves some weird trippy fic too??

Shaken awake from another dreamtime encounter with Amelie, Sam groggily pushed himself up on the standard issue bed and instinctively reached for his Cuff Link - 

Only to find it firmly latched to the banister. 

As icy panic melted his fitful lethargy away, Sam began pulling harder on the cuff looped into the banister. But the solid metal, compounded by the heavy weight of himself and the bed combined, would not budge. It was just like the morning he had first woken up in one of these bases. 

_Trapped. Helpless. Just like back when -_

The memory reconstruction was made complete when the door to the base slid open, revealing Deadman himself. Behind him stood a handful of men and women in Bridges uniform. The door sealed back shut with a mechanical hum. _Not holograms, then?_

“Ah! Glad to see you’re awake, Sam. You’re right on time as always.” Deadman greeted enthusiastically, gesturing to the Bridges personnel behind him. “Get to your preparations.”

Sam eyed them warily. Two of them were dressed in the red suit of medical officers. The other three wore security black. “What’re they doing here?” He rasped, voice still thick with sleep.

Deadman beamed. “Data collection, of course.”

The porter’s eyes trailed after his unwelcome visitors. The medical duo was conversing in low tones as they scrolled through their technopads. The security personnel, on the other hand, were triangulating in on his position - still stuck on the bed - with unblinking concentration. 

Sam jerked his head in the latter’s direction. “What, you’re telling me they’re here to help those red suits take tubes out of my shower too?” He gave his chained Cuff Link another rough tug. “And this prisoner treatment again.”

“What’s really going on here, Deadman?” 

Under the porter’s grim stare, the doctor shifted his gaze, avoiding meeting his eyes. 

“Ah… You see, Sam, the medical laboratories have been working day and night with the samples we’ve gotten from you. And they’ve been very useful, Sam - _you’re_ always very useful to us.” Deadman paused. “But they’ve reached a deadlock. You must understand, there are limitations even for our equipment and resources, and -”

The weight on Sam’s shoulders grew heavier as he listened. He broke his gaze away and kept his throbbing head down. 

“- Bridges has given me permission to do whatever is necessary to revive research progress again.” 

“What do you want me to do?” Sam asked quietly. 

A nervous smile spread across Deadman’s face. “Well, in line with Bridges’ - everyone’s best interests, really - We’ve thought it best to collect samples of bodily fluids we haven’t analyzed yet: your semen, that is.”

“What?!” Sam snarled. “Are you all out of your _goddamn_ mind?”

“Ah.” Deadman’s smile fell. “ I was afraid you’d say that...”

-

“The - legendary - porter -” The man panted out, every word punctuating an arrhythmic thrust. “Finally meeting you, sir - it’s a real _pleasure.”_

Sam turned his face away from the security detail as the latter continued shoving his cock into him with very little in the way of finesse. 

Every touch hurt. 

He’d thought - after years of being a porter - that he’d known every kind of pain substantial enough to be felt. But life after the Death Stranding always seemed to have a way to tilt his world off its axis. 

The first contact against his bare skin had felt like an electric shock - and wrong in the way touch always felt now; he hadn’t allowed himself to be touched in so long. But now the feeling of violation was comparable to being soaked in lava. His heart rate, which had skyrocketed at first touch, had calmed fractionally to a jackrabbiting pulse. The bottom half of his body was numbing painfully with pins and needles. 

At first he had resisted - violently, as much as his cuffed position had allowed. But then Deadman had given the order to chain him down by the other wrist too; this time with regular metal cuffs. A proper prisoner now, he was. 

Through the haze of pain he stared up at the man who had caused all of this. The man he had even foolishly began to think he could trust. Now that trust was in tatters; and he was the one paying the price for it. 

From where he stood at the head of the bed, Deadman was avoiding his eyes again.

That didn’t mean the doctor was leaving him privacy out of some twisted sense of sympathy, though; in fact, he was very clearly roaming his gaze along Sam’s exposed body. From the perspective of occupational curiosity? Or was he complicit in the lust the man assaulting him was evidently consumed by?

Was he doing this for the greater good of scientific progress, or had he engineered this situation for his personal satisfaction?

Sam couldn’t tell. He shut his eyes and endured as the Bridges employee finished inside him, then grunted when he felt the man lift off of the bed. The porter cracked open an eye to see him tying off and disposing of a used condom. _Small mercies._

“Number 2, come in.” That was Deadman’s voice, sounding unusually reedy. 

_Wait, what?_ The porter’s eyes flickered open as a second security detail approached the bed he was still cuffed to. 

He dug his heels into the bed, struggling to gain enough traction to at least try to fend off the approaching man. “Sam, please don’t struggle. You will only injure yourself…” _Fuck you._ He filtered Deadman’s coaxing words out of his mind. 

There was a hair-raising normativity to the way the second man took his place between Sam’s legs. It was as if he had done this a dozen times before, and felt no qualms about doing it a few dozen more. He took himself in hand with little preamble, and gestured for his colleagues to hold the porter down when Sam continued trying to kick him out of the way. 

Goosebumps broke over his body as he accommodated himself to the second breach into its fold. 

This man was methodical down to the way he used his cock to penetrate the porter. After a few minutes of Sam’s own appendage pointedly continuing to display a lack of interest in the proceedings, he raised his head to look at somewhere above the porter’s head.

Sam followed his gaze to see Deadman give him a tight nod. “You may proceed.” He heard, and then his assaulter was wrapping a hand around his limp cock, steadily jerking him off in tandem to dispassionate thrusts.

Staring into the face of his second consecutive assaulter, Sam vaguely wondered why he didn’t feel more strongly repulsed by the act being done to his body against his will. The physical pain and pleasure that now alternated in waves required almost all of his attention to endure, but even so - Psychologically, he felt numb. 

He considered the idea that they had drugged him prior to this. But when could they have had the chance to? While he was sleeping and dreaming of Amelie… No - they would not have come in only after he awoke then. Who else was here for a performance to be necessary?

Sam wasn’t even sure if _he_ was all here. 

He was sure that he would have felt more horror and agony had this happened before - before the Death Stranding. Had life on the outskirts of society truly rendered him susceptible to affection, even as monstrous a mutation of that as rape? No, he’d chosen this life. He didn’t want - nor need - human company…

The second man reached completion without achieving his mission goal. 

As he withdrew, Sam’s erection flagged but did not entirely wilt away. The porter was too dazed to question it. All he knew was that he did not want this. 

The third remaining security detail went straight to town, kneeling between his slack thighs. It hurt less - physically at least - with more of his skin left unscathed. Without the man’s build blocking out his view he could see right through to the wall, where the color-coded suits were displayed. His eyes flicked over to BB’s pod, tension flaring up once more in his chest. 

It was empty. Another small mercy; probably by Deadman. Could it be called mercy to lighten someone’s pain while enforcing it?

As the man kept dutifully using his mouth to bring him off, Sam let his gaze wander across the room. The porter absentmindedly wondered if the medical staff would join in next if this last security detail failed to bring him to orgasm. 

But it seemed that that at least would be a needless worry. Sam’s head began to ring as the pleasure thrust upon him crested to a high. 

He let his head fall back flat onto the bed, spent. 

Deadman’s face hovered above him. _Guilt? Vexation? Longing?_ What the hell - No, that couldn’t be right. The porter couldn’t pinpoint the emotions on the doctor’s face as the latter reached down to splay a tentative hand across his face. 

Instinctively, Sam flinched away violently. 

The doctor’s hand faltered and fell away. 

Resolutely not looking back at the doctor, Sam instead watched detachedly as the female medical officer held the vial containing his semen up to Deadman for reference. He could feel the male officer methodically wiping him down and tucking him back into his pants - but it was a distant, dissociated feeling, as if he were experiencing it through a simulation and not his corporeal body. 

Would they be satisfied with this for their research?

The ringing in his head that had gradually built together with his orgasm was rising to a dizzying volume. Through the white noise he could hear snippets of Deadman soothing him. Awkwardly, almost like the way he had tried calming BB down those first few times.

“You’ve done well, Sam. You always do so well for us. I’m… You and your family - Madam President, Amelie, and now you - You give me purpose, Sam - I - I wasn’t made to feel these feelings, but sometimes I - Sam, you make me -”

_Made? Make? What the fuck… is he on about?_ Thinking about Amelie now made his heart thud in his chest and his thoughts go wild on a tangent. Amelie - he’d been absent for too long, he needed to get to her before - 

“Sedate him!” The doctor cried. As the security details pinned his struggling frame to the bed, the medical officers unloaded the syringe’s contents into his bloodstream. The piercing of the needle paled in comparison to the pain he had felt throughout this entire nightmarish experience, but it still spiked agitation in the sea of confused turmoil overwhelming him. 

The sedative’s effects spread quickly through his veins. His mind gradually returned to its numb state as his body followed suit. The blinking of his eyelids felt unnaturally slow and heavy. 

“I’m sorry it always has to turn out this way, Sam,” Deadman told him, sounding genuinely regretful. “I promise I’ll develop a vaccine one day. One day soon. And then I’ll…” 

As the doors slid open once more to eject the unwelcome visitors, Sam drifted off into blissed unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
